bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shenzhen Jncota Technology Co., Ltd.
Shenzhen Jncota Technology Co., Ltd. (in Chinese: 深圳市晶科泰科技有限公司) is a company founded in Shenzhen, China in 2004http://www.eluli.com/jncota-co.html, and has developed Famicom RPG's (All of them are dumped except the pirate originals) which were released as cartridges in taiwan only. Most of them are better than most bootlegs in terms of quality, and the carts published by "KT" use much better plastic. As TCL only made the cartridges for shenzen jncota. They used some of Konami's sound effects on their games and (possibly) some of them re-use music from the three-parter Final Fantasy IV backport by Henggedianzi. Though some of their games are a little bit too hard than the official games by nintendo. They develop games in vast fame's office though they leave it to release roms of their games in other countries. Released Famicom Games The rest of the famicom cartridges are being shared privately by vast fame. KT-10XX Labeled Games *KT-1001 Jing Ke Xin Zhuan -- Supertone's RPG http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_dda100e10101f2ln.html *KT-1002 Sheng Huo Lie Zhuan -- C&E's RPG *KT-1003 Di Er Ci Ji Qi Ren Da Zhan -- Chinese translation of Dai-2-Ji: Super Robot Taisen *KT-1004 Fan Kong Feng Bao -- same as above *KT-1005 Feng Shen Bang -- C&E's RPG *KT-1007 Xiang Shuai Chuan Qi -- same as the NJXXX release *KT-1010 Ji Jia Zhan Shi III - A release of metal max by waixing. *KT-1013 Zhan Guo Feng Yun -- same as KT-1001, title screen hack *KT-1014 Xia Ke Chuan Qi -- same as KT-1002, title screen hack *KT-1015 Chu Liu Xiang Xin Zhuan -- title screen hack of KT-1007 *KT-1019 Zhan Shen Shi Jie (战神世界) http://hi.baidu.com/tszone_fc/item/349408d1209488f592a97457 *KT-1020 Jian Xia Qing Yuan (剑侠情缘) -- title screen hack of KT-1019 * KT-1021'' San Guo Qun Ying Chuan -- ''title screen hack of NJ051 http://hi.baidu.com/famulator/item/c5797ecfa956d55aa9ba9429 *KT-1022 Wu Lin San Guo - A original game based on shenzen nanjing's rpg. *KT-1023 Mo Huan San Guo Zhi - A port of xiang shuai chuan qi by shenzen nanjing. *KT-1024 Ji Qi Zhan Shi Gao Da - A original game based roughly on super robot wars final by skob. *KT-1027 Xuan Yuan Jian Zhi Tian Zhi Hen - A port of shenzen nanjing's version with better graphics. *KT-1028 Xin Mo Jie (新魔界) -- Title screen hack of KT-1027. A taiwanese release of KT-1027. http://www.geocities.jp/rinkaku89/pachigame3/71_fc_makai.html *KT-1029 Shi Luo De Shen Qi -- Same as above *KT-1030 Xuan Yuan Jian Zhi Yun De Bi Duan - A original game based on XuanYuan Sword 2. *KT-1031 Luo Ri Zheng Zhan - A port of chinese story by shenzen nanjing. *KT-1032 Fu Mo Ying Xiong Zhuan - A original game based on world of warcraft by shenzen nanjing. *KT-1033 Xuan Yuan Jian Zhi Wang Zhe Gui Lai - A original game based on XuanYuan Sword 1. *KT-1034 Dao Jian Ying Xiong Zhuan '' - A original game based roughly on link's awankening by nice code software. *KT-1035 ''Wang Ling Jue Qi - A original game based on Wu Xia Tian Di by shenzen nanjing. *KT-1036 Feng Zhi Wu - A original game based on You Xi Bao Bei by shenzen nanjing. *KT-1037 Wu Shuang Luan Wu - A original game based on shenzen nanjing's version. *KT-1039 San Guo Zhi Zhi Shu Wei Zheng Ba - A port of chinese dynasty justice by shenzen nanjing. *KT-1041 Ao Shi Tian Di '' - A update of KT-1042. *KT-1042 ''San Guo Zhi Zhi Shu Han Feng Yun - A original game based on san guo zhi by vast fame. *KT-1043 Zheng Zhan Tian Xia - A original game based on the pc version. *KT-1052 Shen Mo Da Lu (神魔大陆) -- Re-uses music from YS NES. A original game based on final fantasy 1 for the famicom. *KT-1057 Yong Zhe Dou E Long - Zui E Yuan Yuan - A taiwanese translation of dragon quest V from the famicom. *KT-1059'' Yong Zhe Dou E Long - Yong Zhe De Shi Lian'' - A chinese version of KT-1057. *KT-1060 Su Yi - Na Bi Si Ding De Fang Zhou - A port of suitang heroes by shenzen nanjing. *KT-1061'' Su Yi - Fei Er Gai Na Zhi Shi Yue'' - A taiwanese translation of KT-1060. *KT-1063 Kou Dai Guai Shou - Fei Cui Ban - A backport of Pokémon SoulSilver. *KT-1065 Kou Dai Guai Shou - Bai Yu Ban - A backport of pokemon heartgold. *KT-1066 Yong Zhe Hei An Shi Jie - Hun Dun De Shi Jie '' - A original game based on dragon quest iv for the game boy. *KT-1068 ''Su Yi De Qi Yuan - You Ge - Backport of ys orgin from the sega megadrive. *KT-1069 Su Yi De Qi Yuan - You Ni Ka - A taiwanese release of KT-1068. *KT-1070 Pokémon Platinum (口袋怪兽白金版) - A port of pokemon platinum from the nintendo ds with all wifi events removed from the game. But of course some graphics are missing. *KT-10XX Zhong Zhuang Ji Bing (重装机兵) -- A original game based roughly on sintax's rpg. Game boy games *Shi mian mai fu - A 6 part series by shenzen jncota roughly based on their famicom games. It has a copyright screen with their name translated back to taiwanese on it. But it has been disabled on the chinese releases by li cheng. While it has remained intact on the taiwanese releases only. Related Games These games don't show Jncota's logo at the start, but they are somehow connected with Jncota because of the engine they use. (NOTE: The first three games on this list were released by Henggedianzi, although they don't show Hengge's logo at the start). Note: heggendianzhi do have their own store unlike shenzen jncota. Also heggendianzhi specilises in video games by vast fame unlike shenzen jncota. *''Final Fantasy X-1'' (最终幻想X1黑暗篇, Final Fantasy X1: Dark Chapter) This game has been dumped by cahe43. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9I2xzCrDH0 *''Final Fantasy X-2'' (最终幻想X2光明篇, Final Fantasy X2: Light Chapter) - This game has been dumped by cahe43. *''Final Fantasy X-3'' (最终幻想X3终结篇, Final Fantasy X3: Final Chapter). This game has been dumped by handheld underground. *''Meng Huan Xian Jing'' (梦幻仙境) - title screen hack of Final Fantasy X-3. A taiwanese version of final fantasy X-3. Recently this has been dumped only on 250dm. http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_dda100e10101f44t.html *''Pokemon Diamond'' (口袋怪兽) - this was released on 3 carts, shows Henggedianzi's logo at the start. The first cart in this series is hard to find and does not show Hengge's logo at the start. All games have been dumped by cahe43. (First cart is named "神奇宝贝" in Chinese) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OsS2d9zg2jU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZRVifhHMy4 *''Pokémon Leaf Green'' (口袋怪兽绿叶版) - Also released on 3 carts. This is VERY similar to Nanjing's Pokemon Yellow, only that this was made from scratch, and again, like the port of Yellow, it uses music from Gen 3. Note that the second and third carts are somewhat buggy, but still very playable. The third cart also usually has the same cartridge art and name as the second one. Shows Henggedianzi's logo at the start. All games have been dumped by cahe43. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlzBp5lB0fE References Category:Developers Category:Jncota Category:Publishers Category:Companies from Shenzhen, China